The 5 Nordic's contest
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: What would happen to the 5 Nordics when they made a pee-holding contest?
1. Chapter 1

The nordics were sitting all in his usual living room. Everyone was bored, Norway was talking with Iceland, Sweden was playing with Finland and Denmark was searching for something fun to do with his friends.

Suddenly, Iceland had a great idea. "Hey guys, I know something we can do" he said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What little brother?" Norway said with his always quiet voice

"Stop Nor, well, as I was saying, maybe we can do a pee-holding contest?" Iceland said blushing

All nations were surprised, especially Denmark, who was also scared.

"Alr'ght, I agree we c'n do th's contest, if ya want to, Ice" Sweden said

"Me too, that will be fun" Finland said smiling,

"I agree too, but first you have to say me onii chan" Norway stood next to Iceland

"No!"

"Onii chan"

"Stop it"

"Onii chan"

"I won't say it"

"Well, I will do it, but you will say me onii chan after that"

"What about you, Denmark?"

Denmark's face became pale, "A-about what?" he felt all the looks of his friends.

"About the pee-holding contest"

"W-we-well, I entered too" Denmark's eyes filled with tears. Nobody noticed it, although they remember Denmark was traumatized because he wet himself in front of ALL nations in the world.

"Alright, let's start" Iceland took out a sheet of paper, and began to read it to his friends

"The rules say that we should drink water or another liquid, one glass each hour and the winner will be who wets himself al last. And the most important rule: We shouldn't say anything to nobody, did you understand?"

The rest of the Nordics nodded.

"Let's do 't" Sweden said; he walked into the kitchen.

"Wait, but we don't have sufficient bottles for everyone" Denmark said

"That's not a problem, we can use the biggest glasses we have" Norway said "Sweden, let me help you to carry the glasses" he went into the kitchen.

"Well, I should help them too" Finland stood up and went upstairs.

Denmark wanted to cry now, he remembered the MOST embarrassing day in all his life:

"_Denamrk, give me your opinion about trading" Germany said_

_Denmark barely could stand up. Another wave of desperation hit him, he put his hands between his legs but it was too late, he began to sob as he lost control of his bladder. Urine was soaking his pants and a big puddle began to form at his feet, while he cried uncontrollably. Tears were running down his burning cheeks. Denmark felt bad at that moment, everyone was looking at him, as he wet himself like a child. He ran out of the room, leaving a wet trail behind him._

"Denmark, are you alright?"

Denmark looked at Iceland, who was sit next to him.

"N-no Iceland, I'm not" the Danish began to sob as he covered his blushed face "I don't want to wet myself like that day"

Iceland hugged him "Don't worry Den, it's just a game, remember we promise this is a secret between us"

Sweden and Norway returned to the room and give each Nordic a glass. Finland poured water in each one. Iceland stood up

"Alright, let's drink" Everyone drank his respective water.

"Well, what can we do while we wait for the next hour?" Norway said

"I think we can watch a movie" Finland said "I have several in my room, I will go for my box" Finland again went upstairs, and came back with a medium size box. He put the box in the ground; everyone began to choose a movie, Finland and Sweden chose a romantic one, Norway a suspense one, Iceland a documental and Denmark didn't choose anything.

"Choose 'ne movie Den" Sweden said "th' one ya' want"

"Ok" Denmark mumbled while he took out a cartoon movie

"Alright, first we'll see Norway's movie" Iceland show the suspense one. Everyone nodded

When the movie started, Denmark felt a small spasm in his bladder, but he decided he wouldn't demonstrate that to his friends. "Not now, I'm sure I can hold it" he thought. When the first hour passed, all Nordics served another glass of water.

"Someone has to go?" Finland said. Everyone shook their heads saying no, and they continue watching the movie. Half an hour later, Finland felt he needed the bathroom; he put his hands in his lap as he watched Denmark bit his lip.

"Are you alright Den?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Awwww, someone needs to go now?" Norway chuckled

"No! Stop it Nor, it's not funny" Denmark's face became red. He actually had to go, not as badly as that day, but he crossed his legs.

"So you don't mind if we talk about waterfalls, rivers, dripping water-"

"Stop it!" Denmark bitted his lip even harder; he didn't want to be the first to wet himself.

Iceland could felt his bladder filling but didn't say anything. When the movie finished, everyone served another glass of water. Denmark began to sweat as he saw Norway serving water in his glass. The sound of it made him wince. Iceland also began to move Finland also began to move uncomfortably in his seat while he served his glass. Sweden looked at them, he was completely sure they would be the firsts to wet themselves.

"Alright, let's see another movie" Finland said as he took out a romantic one. Everyone sit in the living room. Norway began to feel all that water sloshing in his bladder, but he ignored that fact for now. He looked again at Denmark, who was now fidgeting in his seat, and he looked Finland with his hands in his lap.

Sweden felt the first twinge in his bladder, but didn't show it, yet. He was thinking he could be the winner. Iceland was now fidgeting in his seat.

"It seems that my little brother needs to go too" Norway said, smiling. Iceland blushed and continued watching the movie. Finland was with his hands between his legs.

Another hour was up and everyone served more water. Denmark was holding his crotch, he didn't mind if someone noticed that, but Sweden obviously did, he grinned, he knew he would win. He was tall, so his bladder could hold more time than his friends.

Finland now had his hands in his crotch, Iceland now had to go pretty bad, he had his legs crossed, and Norway too. He bitted his lip, hopping he could hold it.

Denmark could feel a small stream of urine escaped. It made a medium size stain in his pants. He whimpered and put his hands again in his crotch. He let out a choked sob as he lost control completely. Urine soaked his pants, the couch and a puddle on the floor as he cried.

"Don't cry Den, that will happen to everyone" Iceland said. Denmark stopped crying and went to his room to change his pants.

Iceland felt heartbroken about Denmark, he suddenly remembered when the Danish wet himself in that world meeting.

Seeing Denmark pissed himself it wasn't good for the rest for the Nordics. Finland was squirming in his seat and a three-seconds stream escaped out. Iceland had his hands in his crotch and Norway squirmed around. Sweden started to cross his legs, but he tried not to show weakness.

Minutes later, Finland could not hold it anymore, so he let his bladder win, and urine began to soak his pants. His face was red and tears spilled from his eyes. Sweden went to hug him.

"'t's Ok, d'nt worry Fin, now let's get ya cleaned" Finland went to his room.

Now there were three countries, all with a full bladder.

**This is a request of an anonymous. Maybe this is not my first work, but I made it with Aiko, so I hope you like it. Reviews and suggestions are accepted. See ya in next chapter. Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for updating now, between school, homework and time, i couldn't update it earlier. Besides, I needed to continue other stories. But well, here is the last part of my story. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2 (and last):

Denmark and Finland returned to the living room and continued watching the movie. Now, the rest of the other Nordics were ready for win. Who will be the winner? Norway, Iceland or Sweden?

First, Iceland had now his hands in his crotch, Norway pressed his hands into his lap and Sweden…well, Sweden just crossed his legs and put his arms around Finland, who happily was stroking Hanatamago, and Denmark was the only one who was (for first time in his entire life) quiet. Maybe of embarrassment? He didn't know exactly, just he wanted to be quiet.

"Aww, that's a miracle, Denmark is quiet" Finland exclaimed as Norway chuckled

"Yes, today I want to be calmed" he sighed. "But I want to see who the winner is"

"I think Sweden will be, he is tall and everything of him is large, including his bladder" Finland said

"I'm not really sure, but I have to admit this was fun, let's make another" The Danish screamed

"D'nm'rk, m'yb'e an'th'r d'y" Sweden said

"Let's see who win"

Iceland was taking the worst part of the Nordics. He already was sweating, his face burning. He could feel a small spurt of urine making a stain spreaded to his right knee "Oh my god! I'm peeing! No, no in front of them!" Ice screamed, but he wasn't sure if he could last longer, so he decided to give up and let his bladder win. He let out a sigh of relief while urine dampened his pants, he didn't mind really.

"Alright Sweden, just you and me. Who will be the winner?" Norway chuckled

"Y's, just you and m'" Sweden answered

"I think my best friend will win" Denmark shouted putting a hand in Norway's shoulder. Shut uppp idiot, the Norwegian thought.

"I agree with Den" Iceland said smiling

"Onii chan"

"Stop it" Iceland blushed heavily.

Sweden wouldn't say this, but he loved to see his Nordic friends desperate to pee. Another hour passed and Norway grabbed his crotch to keep his urine inside him, he wouldn't lose! Sweden was now squirming uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know how much time I can hold it" Norway said

"Then, g've up n'w" Sweden was trying to not sound desperate and he was doing everything he could to not grab his crotch. Norway shook his head using every muscle to hold his pee. Iceland, Denmark and Finland were looking at this scene

"How can they hold it more time than us?" Finland asked

"I really don't know, but this is fun" Iceland replied with a chuckle.

"I agree with you guys" Denmark said

Sweden grabbed his crotch when a wave of desperation hit him, he nearly lost control. Norway could feel a stream of his pee escaped from him, but it wasn't visible enough. The Swedish frowned, waiting that Norway lost control completely and then, he could use the bathroom.

Norway's bladder decided it was time to relieve its contents. Urine ran down his legs making a larger stain in his pants.

"Thank god!" Sweden said sounding relieved, he stood up and waddle of to the bathroom, but Denmark grabbed his wrist "Oh no! You won't!" He said as he sat him back down. "We wet ourselves and you will too!" Norway replied. Sweden lost a few drops of the sudden movement but contained the rest. Finland sat on him and all the Nordics began to tickle him wildly. The Swedish squirmed and tried to get up, but it was no use, he was wetting himself. He frowned and got changed. Then, he returned to the living room with the other Nordics.

"THAT WAS SIMPLY FUN!" Denmark said, "I don't know why I cry, really"

"Because inside, you are a sensible country" Norway chuckled. "Hey, you haven't tell me onii chan Ice, you promise that you will tell me onii chan if I entered the contest"

"Why did you are mentioning it now? And I won't say it"

"There's n'thing wr'ng to say it, Ice"

"Sweden, stop"

"That's cute, you can say me onii chan if you want to Ice" Finland said cutely

"Haha guys, don't tell me that you are still with that" Denmark laughed

"Onii chan"

"Stop it"

"Onii chan"

"I won't say it"

***Various onii chan and stop it later***

"Let's do the contest again" Finland said

All the Nordics agreeded

* * *

**Well, this is the last part of this story. Review!**


End file.
